1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a fluid measuring apparatus, and more particularly relates to a fluid measuring apparatus utilizing an electrochromic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of measuring fluid concentration, one of typical applications is particle counting. A common method thereof is to calculate the quantity of particles in a fluid by directly measuring the current flowing through the fluid containing the particles. Another common method thereof is to utilize other chemical matter to react with particles in a fluid first, then to get a fluorescence reaction generated by radiating, and at last to perform image capturing and image judgment in turn to obtain the quantity of the particles in the fluid. In the former method, the quantity of the particles is still needed to be calculated by the flowing-through current, so a user cannot judge the quantity of the particles in the fluid by directly measuring the current. In the latter method, the particles has been reacted, which is a semi-destructive counting method; therefore, it is not suitable for any case. Furthermore, the judgement process is long, and additional instruments are needed, so it is indeed unsuitable for a case required of quick judgments.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new fluid measuring apparatus which can allow users to directly and quickly make a judgment to solve the above problems.